A Lenda de Thanatos 2
by Phinderblast - O Antigo
Summary: Mil anos se passaram desde que Thanatos fora selado em sua torre. Um clã, o clã mais forte de Rune-Midgard está decidido a libertar o Deus da Morte, aquele que um dia foi o guerreiro mais temido do mundo. Estarão eles preparados para essa jornada?
1. Prólogo

**A Lenda de Thanatos 2 - A Ressurreição do Paladino Negro**

O fim da tarde já estava chegando. Nos arredores de Hugel um grande número de pessoas se reunia. Homens e mulheres, de diversas classes diferentes, expressando diferentes sentimentos ao se aproximar da imponente torre. Medo. Satisfação. Cobiça. Pena. Indiferença. Mas, apesar disso, todos pareciam irradiar uma aura de determinação jamais antes vista em um grupo tão grande.

- **São eles, não são?** – Um vulto alto e magro ciciou para outro, ambos escondidos atrás das folhagens de alguns arbustos.

- **Sim, e você tem a missão de descobrir quem são e o que querem aqui. A Corporação Rekenber não está satisfeita com a proximidade de um grupo tão grande assim perto daquela torre.** – O mais baixo sussurrou de volta. Apesar da diferença de tamanhos, era evidente que a batente de um era mais importante que a do outro.

- **Sim senhor. Reportarei a situação depois do amanhecer.**

- **Muito bem. Contamos com você.**

E assim o vulto baixo sumiu, deixando o mais alto sozinho a analisar o grande grupo. Os olhos espertos e escuros analisaram todos os integrantes. Havia praticamente o mesmo número de homens e mulheres. As idades variavam, mas nenhum deles passava da casa dos trinta anos. Havia tanto guerreiros quanto curandeiros e aliados à magia. Era uma mistura bem heterogênea. O desconhecido seguiu-os por todo o caminho, até que a noite caiu e um Paladino de cabelos curtos e grisalhos, que parecia liderar a todos, fez com que parassem. Ali mesmo, montaram acampamento.

**

* * *

**

- **Minhas pernas estão me matando...** – Uma sacerdotisa de longos cabelos loiros suspirou, retirando os sapatos pretos. Aliás, toda a sua batina era negra, com os detalhes em branco.

- **Estão todos aqui?** – O mesmo Paladino que guiava aquele enorme grupo ficou de pé em cima do carrinho de uma Mestra-Ferreira para ser ouvido. Essa mesma Mestra-Ferreira pareceu não se importar nem um pouco com aquilo.

- **É, quem não estiver presente, favor levantar a mão.** – Ironizou uma Lady de cabelos curtos e lilases. No mesmo instante o Paladino pigarreou baixo e ficou visivelmente constrangido por aquilo. Entretanto, ele pareceu não se deixar abalar e começou a fazer uma chamada breve enquanto os integrantes do grupo ainda encontravam um lugar para sentar e relaxar. Algumas vezes era necessário repetir o nome do indivíduo, devido à falta de atenção dos mesmos.

**

* * *

**

O vulto agora se encontrava em cima de uma árvore, analisando o grupo melhor. O primeiro que observou e coletou dados foi o Paladino de cabelos grisalhos e olhos azuis. Era muito bem conhecido. Seu nome era Modragor. Era popular por ajudar a todos sem distinção de classe ou idade, ideologia ou sexo. Aquilo poderia ser interessante, enfrentar o Paladino mais famoso de todos os tempos, conhecido por nunca ter perdido uma batalha. Um sorriso brotou no rosto pálido do desconhecido, que partiu para a análise da Lady de curtos cabelos lilases e olhos também azuis que obviamente deixou Modragor constrangido.

Agora havia sentido um arrepio na espinha. Era Sophie "Windsor" Haineko, filha do monstro mais temido do Laboratório de Somatologia, Lorde Seyren Windsor. Outra figura famosa por toda a Rune Midgard por também nunca ter perdido uma batalha sequer. Mas, diferente de Modragor, ela era cruel, insana, não parava quando era atingida. E dizem que ela é assim desde que era apenas uma garotinha. Não era nem uma aprendiz quando derrotara seu primeiro Doppelganger. Talvez as coisas fossem mais difíceis do que ele pensava.

**

* * *

**

- **É, estão todos aqui.** – Modragor afirmou, descendo do carrinho da Mestra-Ferreira e devolvendo-o para a mesma. Assim que recebeu o carrinho de volta, a mulher caminhou até outro Mestre-Ferreiro e sentou-se ao seu lado, bocejando longamente e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro, fechando os olhos devagar.

- **Tem certeza que isso vai dar certo, Modragor? Quero dizer, tudo bem, estamos em maior número, sim, somos os mais poderosos de Prontera, mas acha mesmo isso prudente?** – Um Gunslinger loiro de cabelos espetados aproximou-se, com suas armas guardadas no coldre da roupa escarlate e chamativa.

- **Tenho que concordar, quero dizer, certo, eu, você, Sophie somos muito poderosos e já passamos da idade de morrer e... Ai! Porque fez isso?** – O Lorde loiro que veio junto com o Gunslinger gemeu de dor, massageando as costelas acertadas por uma Atiradora de Elite de cabelos curtos e azuis.

- **Nenhum de vocês vai morrer... De novo.** – A moça estreitou os orbes, fazendo com que o Lorde risse de maneira sem graça. – **É melhor irmos dormir. Desculpe-me pela paranóia dele, Modragor.** – E com essas palavras a garota afastou-se do Paladino, segurando o loiro pela mão.

- **Sabia que você parece aquela coelhinha daquela revista com essas Orelhas de Coe... Ai!** – Gemeu o Gunslinger ao receber um tapão do Lorde, resmungando baixo logo depois.

**

* * *

**

O desconhecido aproveitou para analisar ambos os Mestres-Ferreiros. A garota de cabelos verdes e curtos presos em dois rabos de cavalo baixos era Angie Minazuki. Era irônico. Sua Damascus Flamejante era fruto das mãos habilidosas daquela mulher. Não conhecia o nome verdadeiro do rapaz, mas todos chamavam-no de Growbeast, o Ferreiro das Armaduras. Ninguém também nunca vira sua expressão, afinal, o homem vivia sempre com uma Máscara Sem Expressão no rosto. Nada de especial naquele casal, portanto o vulto prestou atenção no trio que se aproximou de Modragor.

O Gunslinger loiro era fácil de identificar. Vash Bullstomp, o gatilho mais rápido de Prontera. Para tudo, inclusive fisgar o coração de mulheres. Era conhecido por nunca errar o alvo, mas, entre ele, Sophie e Modragor, Vash era o que menos podia ser temido. Por hora. Em seguida o desconhecido observou o Lorde também loiro. Suspirou ao notar quem era. Dratinor Dragor, o Lorde do Feudo das Valquírias. Outro terror no campo de batalha com a espada, apesar de todos saberem que não havia Lorde ou Lady mais forte do que Sophie, Dratinor não era de se subestimar. Reza a lenda que o Lorde morreu duas vezes, foi levado para Niflheim e de lá voltou à vida. Era de arrepiar, mas o vulto pareceu não se abalar aquela vez. Em seguida observou a Atiradora de Elite. Cabelos curtos e azuis e olhos opacos. Conhecia-a. Era Camile Nakata, também conhecida por nunca errar seu alvo apesar de ser cega como uma toupeira. Já estava imaginando que aquele não era um grupo comum em uma excursão comum.

**

* * *

**

Depois da curta conversa com Vash e Dratinor, Modragor afastou-se do centro do acampamento, sentando-se perto de uma Arquimaga muito bela, de longos cabelos verdes, que simplesmente abraçou-o de leve, apoiando a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

- **Acha mesmo que isso é prudente? Quero dizer, acho que tenho mais medo do que todo o grupo reunido pode causar do que aquele que nos espera no topo da torre pode fazer. **– A mulher suspirou. O Paladino apenas sorriu e apertou-a contra si.

- **Confie em mim.**

- **Em você eu confio. Só não no temperamento dessa família desequilibrada.**

O Paladino olhou em volta e teve que concordar. Sophie, quando terminou de zombá-lo, caminhou para perto de um Mestre Taekwon, que iria recebê-la de braços abertos. Mas o que recebeu foi uma empalada da Katzbalger da Lady temperamental. Incrivelmente o rapaz apenas gemeu, fez cara de dor, mas seguiu a garota como se nada tivesse acontecido, alargando ainda mais o sorriso. Olhando para o outro lado, o rapaz de cabelos brancos viu uma pequena Desordeira de cabelos longos e brancos com orelhas de gato correndo com um Diadema de Fricca em mãos, sendo seguida por outro Desordeiro mais velho de cabelos compridos e cinzas e uma Cigana de cabelos compridos e de tonalidade castanho-claro.

- **Devo dizer que tens razão...** – Modragor suspirou.

**

* * *

**

Seguindo Modragor com o olhar, o vulto analisou a Arquimaga com quem ele se envolvia. Os longos cabelos estranhamente verdes e brilhantes, além das tatuagens em seu corpo não deixavam dúvidas. Era Kayt Musume, a última elfa de Geffenia. Definitivamente as coisas estavam ficando interessantes E perigosas. Ambos conversaram por alguns minutos e o Paladino parecia preocupado com alguma coisa, além de analisar em volta. Seguindo o seu olhar, o desconhecido sentiu outro arrepio na espinha. Viu Sophie Haineko empalar um de seus companheiros sem dó e nem piedade. E o mais assustador era que o rapaz nem pareceu ligar. Pelo contrário, até estava sorrindo.

Lembrou-se então quem era. Ryu Dragor, o Mestre Taekwon mais rápido de Rune Midgard. Além de rápido, era imortal. O rapaz de cabelos curtos e loiros podia até mesmo perder a cabeça que nem faria falta alguma. Ninguém sabia o porquê. Apenas os integrantes de seu clã sabiam sua história, e era algo que não vazava.

Acompanhando mais uma vez o olhar de Modragor, analisou a Desordeira baixa. Possuía um corpo desejável que a capa não escondia em sua corrida. Akai Aky Angel, a anjinha da guilda dos Desordeiros. "Aky", como era mais conhecida, possuía apenas rostinho de anjo. Uma vez teve a felicidade – ou infelicidade – de conhecer seus métodos de furto. Fora completamente beijado, na praça de Morroc, sem nem conhecê-la. Quando a jovem sumira no horizonte, notou a falta de seu pesado saco de moedas, além do Rondel recém-polido. Observou então o Desordeiro mais velho que a seguia. Nidhogg, o Paladino renegado que começou a seguir a conduta dos Desordeiros. Ele deixou o paladinato quando notou que suas regras de condutas não o agradavam. Hoje, ele é considerado quase uma vergonha para os Desordeiros, devido à sua boa fama. Em seguida olhou para a Cigana. Laya era seu nome, e chamava bastante a atenção dos homens, tanto pelo corpo quanto pela atitude hiper ativa da garota.

* * *

- **Muito bem, mocinha, chega de brincar com o que não é seu.** – Uma Paladina alta de cabelos longos e loiros falou, segurando o Diadema que Aky tinha em mãos. A menor bufou e fez um bico amuado, chutou uma pedra e caminhou até um Mestre que apenas sorria para a garota. – **Aqui está, Laya.**

- **Obrigada! Nunca pensei que ela pudesse correr tanto. Nossa, estou exausta!** – A Cigana falava sem parar, e falava alto. A garota também saiu falando praticamente sozinha, juntando-se a uma Gunslinger de cabelos ruivos e uma Sumo Sacerdotisa de longos cabelos brancos.

- **De fato, obrigado... A Aky nunca toma jeito.** – Nidhogg murmurou, inclinando-se e colocando as mãos nos joelhos, ofegante. – **Boa noite para as três... Eu vou ver se terei turno de vigia. Rezo à Odin para que não.** – O rapaz acenou, caminhando até um Algoz que permanecia imóvel, sentado em uma pedra. A Lady e a Espiritualista que estavam com a Paladina acenaram em resposta para o Desordeiro.

**

* * *

**

O desconhecido seguiu a Desordeira com o olhar. A garota sentou entre as pernas do Mestre que a aguardava e aninhou-se em seu peito, bocejando longamente. Analisou o rapaz de cabelos rebeldes e de tom castanho escuro. Aliex era seu nome e não havia muitas informações sobre ele. Não por ele ser misterioso, mas sim porque não havia nada de extraordinário no jovem.

Logo voltou para o pequeno grupo. Teresa era o nome da Paladina. Era uma exímia lutadora, além de possuir um sorriso enigmático sempre que lutava. Não era tão forte quanto Modragor, mas tinha suas especialidades que deveriam ser temidas. A Lady era idêntica à Dratinor. Claire Dragor era seu nome, afinal, eram irmãos gêmeos. É facilmente provocável, o que faz dela uma verdadeira arma de batalha, mas não tão inteligente quando age sem pensar. Isso fazia com que muitas batalhas contra Sophie fossem infrutíferas. Apesar da Lady de cabelos lilases ser muito forte e insana, ela conservava muito de sua esperteza nas lutas. Kaze era o nome da Espiritualista, que preferia a companhia dos espíritos do que dos humanos.

Seguindo a Cigana com o olhar, analisou ambas as garotas que a esperavam. A Gunslinger era famosa pelo corpo invejável. Seu nome era Hi. Já a Sumo Sacerdotisa de nome Angel vivia na abadia de Prontera, portanto, não era difícil não conhecê-la. No entanto, quando seguiu Nidhogg com o olhar, seu sangue gelou. O Algoz com quem ele falava não era ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que o famoso Rakissazes, a Lâmina da Morte. Era um assassino terrível, fazia seu trabalho como ninguém, não importasse quão poderoso era seu alvo. Só de vê-lo sentiu a garganta secar.

**

* * *

**

- **Tem certeza que não preciso ficar de guarda?** – Nidhogg questionou, ainda meio ofegante pela corrida atrás de Aky.

- **Sim... Sua namorada fica... Com o segundo turno...** – Rakissazes murmurou de forma pausada e rouca por debaixo da Máscara do Fantasma.

- **Como quiser... Vou dar uma olhada no resto do pessoal...** – O Desordeiro deu de ombros. Mesmo que parecesse não se incomodar com apenas dois turnos de vigia – sendo o segundo de sua amada – ele se importava. Mas sabia que não adiantava discutir com a garota. Caminhou até um pequeno grupo que estava em torno de uma Espiritualista de cabelos curtos e brancos. – **Como ela está?** – Nidhogg olhava para um casal de Sumo Sacerdotes que ainda analisavam o estado da garota.

- **Abalada, mas vai ficar bem.** – A Sumo Sacerdotisa de batina negra que reclamara de dores nos pés murmurou, suspirando pesadamente.

- **Sim! Ela só precisa de descanso! Aquele Ferreiro deu um baita susto nela.** – O rapaz de cabelos brancos sorriu largamente e de forma tranqüila para o Professor de estranhos cabelos verdes e orelhas de gato que cedia o seu colo para a Espiritualista desmaiada. O rapaz, apesar de não parecer, estava preocupado com a garota.

- **Assim como todos nós precisamos. Vamos.** – O Gunslinger loiro que esperava atrás da Sumo Sacerdotisa murmurou entre um bocejo, puxando a garota levemente pela mão, que o aceitou prontamente.

- **Nyaa... Espero que ela acorde logo, não gosto de dormir sem um afago.** – O rapaz das orelhas de gato choramingou de forma manhosa. Com um sorriso, o Desordeiro afagou-lhe os cabelos levemente antes de caminhar para um outro pequeno grupo, só de mulheres.

- **Rakissazes disse que o próximo turno é seu.** – O jovem murmurou baixo para não acordar a Ninja de cabelos azuis e curtos que já encontrava-se adormecida no colo de uma Paladina de longos cabelos grisalhos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, olhando para a Algoz de cabelos curtos e brancos. Esta apenas afirmou com a cabeça em silêncio.

- **Acha mesmo que isso é prudente? Ele está lacrado.** – A Paladina de voz suave e baixa murmurou, afagando os cabelos da Ninja suavemente.

- **Devo concordar, Nidhogg. Vocês são muito poderosos, mas eu e muitos outros não somos assim tão fortes.** – Uma belíssima professora de curtos cabelos azuis sussurrou de maneira fria, encarando o Paladino abraçado com a Arquimaga pelo canto dos olhos. Uma Gunslinger de curtos cabelos roxos apenas afirmou a cabeça em silêncio.

- **Eu...**

- **Bobeira, amor... No tempo dele, a Valquíria não permitia os transcendentes.** – Um Menestrel charmoso abraçou a Professora por trás, cortando completamente a fala do Desordeiro. A mulher pareceu nem se alterar com a presença do rapaz de cabelos também azuis.

**

* * *

**

Agora era mais complicado para o desconhecido analisar. Primeiro observou o casal de Sumo Sacerdotes. O rapaz era Kyon Takakura, sempre sorridente e disposto a ajudar os outros. Não foram poucas as vezes que encontrou o jovem curando até mesmo um Poring ferido. A garota era Catherine Shiba, uma belíssima Sumo Sacerdotisa, mas de temperamento não tão bom assim. O soco que recebera dela por alisar "acidentalmente" sua coxa ainda lhe trazia lembranças ruins. Reconheceu imediatamente o Gunslinger loiro como marido de Catherine. Seu nome era Kin G. Dragor, outro rapaz rápido com o gatilho, e rápido com mulheres bonitas também. Talvez esse fosse o motivo do péssimo temperamento da Sumo Sacerdotisa.

Conseguiu analisar ainda a Espiritualista e o Professor respectivamente antes de Nidhogg se afastar. O nome da garota de cabelos brancos era Kalline Hoshi. Uma ótima Espiritualista, sabia contactar espíritos como ninguém, mas havia um grande problema na moça. Era completamente muda. Já o Professor era uma figura estranha. Poderoso, mas estranho. Ninguém conhecia o seu passado e, se conhecia, não dizia para ninguém. Era brincalhão e nunca fora visto fora do sério. Também era muito mulherengo.

Seguiu então Nidhogg com o olhar. Era mais fácil analisar assim o grupo do que todos individualmente, afinal, poderia coletar dados da mesma pessoa sem notar, e isso seria perda de tempo. A Algoz que fora informada da vigia era ninguém menos do que Lynne Susanou, outra assassina muito eficiente e pupila de Rakissazes. Era outra a ser temida. Não era de menos, seu apelido era Dama do Silêncio, pois raramente o alvo conseguia reagir às suas investidas.

Passou rapidamente a analisar as mulheres, tentando não se focar muito no perigo que estava passando com tantos Algozes e Desordeiros por perto, mestres da infiltração. A Ninja adormecida chamava-se Konan. Era poderosa, tanto com os truques ninjas quanto os poderes mágicos. A Paladina que lhe servia como travesseiro era Ann Kalina, considerada uma santa entre os Paladinos. Era uma poderosa guerreira, mas não corria atrás da Ordem como um cãozinho treinado como a maioria dos Paladinos. Entre a Ordem e um necessitado, sempre decidia por ficar e ajudar, ao contrário de Modragor.

As outras duas garotas não eram assim tão fortes, mas eram inteligentíssimas. A Professora se chamava Morgana de Vermillion, a Maga do Crepúsculo. Apesar de suas magias não serem tão fortes como a de um bruxo, sua inteligência na hora da batalha como estrategista era imbatível e essa era a sua arma mais forte. A Gunslinger chamava-se Lucy Kaien. Era uma boa pessoa, sempre se preocupando com os outros antes do que com ela mesma. Não era assim tão rápida no gatilho como Kin ou Vash, simplesmente porque sempre estava mais concentrada em desviar dos monstros do que em derrubá-los rapidamente. A aparição do Menestrel facilitou a investigação dos membros daquele grupo para o desconhecido. Era Kazui Lederhosen, o famoso contador de histórias. Toda a Rune-Midgard o conhecia. Poderia não ser muito forte, mas era esperto e rápido, até demais.

* * *

- **Bem, boa noite, pessoal.** – Lucy murmurou baixinho, sorrindo para todos e levantando-se devagar. Dessa vez Nidhogg ficou para conversar com Morgana e Ann. A Gunslinger caminhou até um Ninja de cabelos loiros, que estava quieto e sentado, enquanto um Espiritualista de cabelos castanhos conversava com um Arquimago de cabelos da mesma cor um tanto mais alto e uma Algoz de cabelos curtos e azuis. Um Atirador de Elite de cabelos também castanhos dormitava sentado ao lado do Arquimago.

- **Ainda acho que isso não é prudente.** – A Algoz murmurou, de braços cruzados. O Arquimago concordou com ela, junto com o Espiritualista. O Ninja permanecia imóvel e quieto até que a Gunslinger sentou-se em seu lado e o abraçou. O loiro ficou imediatamente tenso e quase se debateu, acalmando-se apenas com a voz de Lucy.

- **Shh... Sou eu, calma. Vim dormir com você.** – A garota sussurrou e imediatamente o Ninja ficou calmo, abraçando-a de volta. Quando a Gunslinger pareceu pegar no sono, uma Criadora de cabelos compridos e azuis carregando um pequeno e fofo Amistr nos braços apareceu, junto com uma Ninja de cabelos longos e brancos.

- **Alguém tem alguns Zargônios? Yuki está com fome.** – A garota de cabelos brancos choramingou, referindo-se ao seu Homúnculo, enquanto a Ninja sentava-se ao lado da Algoz, em silêncio.

- **Acho que talvez sua outra colega Criadora pirada tenha. **– A Ninja murmurou. Apesar da brincadeira, falou de uma maneira gentil.

- **Obrigada!** – E assim a garota afastou-se, correndo direto para um pequeno grupo mais afastado.

**

* * *

**

Não foi difícil identificar o Ninja imóvel. Gats era seu nome, e não era um dos melhores para batalha. Mudo e cego, era mais usado para infiltrações do que para guerras. Não era perigoso, afinal. Goriar Glael, o Espiritualista de cabelos castanhos também não era de se preocupar, já que Espiritualistas serviam para suporte. A Algoz era Mizu, outra assassina bem disciplinada, apesar de não tão perigosa quanto Lynne e Rakissazes. No entanto, um Algoz era ruim. Três estava sendo demais. Quase não havia visto o Atirador de Elite, mas conhecia-o pelo nome também. Haiate. Não havia nada de muito especial no rapaz também. Já o Arquimago loiro era perigoso, tanto para os amigos quanto para inimigos. Alexander Dragor não conseguia controlar seu poder latente. Com um espirro podia soltar uma Bola de Fogo acidental e queimar tudo em seu caminho. Agora sim tinha com o que se preocupar.

Mais uma vez seu trabalho foi facilitado com o surgimento da Criadora e da Ninja. Sora e Koori respectivamente. A primeira era meio atrapalhada demais, portanto, não representava muito perigo. A segunda era estranha, jogava-se na batalha sem se preocupar com as conseqüências. Mas também não era perigosa.

**

* * *

**

- **Aqui, vocês viram a...** – Sora nem terminou de falar, foi completamente interrompida por um Criador.

- **Não.** – O homem de cabelos loiros em um tom fosco resmungou.

- **Deixe disso. O que deseja, Sora?** – Uma Mestra de cabelos curtos e azuis bem penteados sorriu para a moça, enquanto afagava os cabelos longos de uma Atiradora de Elite adormecida em seu colo.

- **Eu queria saber onde a...**

- **Não sabemos.** – O mesmo Criador a interrompeu, concentrado em um tubo de ensaio que continha uma estranha substância verde. Seu Homúnculo era um Amistr maior do que de Sora, evidentemente evoluído.

- **Que droga! Deixa-a terminar de falar!** – Uma Mestra Taekwon também de longos cabelos loiros exclamou, levando um leve cutucão da Mestra logo em seguida, desculpando-se de maneira mais silenciosa por quase ter acordado a Atiradora de Elite.

- **A...**

- **Está cozinhando mais para lá.** – O Criador a interrompeu, apontando para um canto

Meio confusa e nervosa com o Criador, Sora seguiu para onde ele apontava. Era possível ver a silhueta de alguém, mas na sombra não sabia se era mesmo quem ela procurava.

**

* * *

**

Agora tudo ficou mais relaxado para o vulto. O grupo não era assim tão conhecido, e nem poderoso, apenas estranho. O Criador chamava-se Sadrake e tinha uma atitude rude em relação aos outros. Tratava tudo com crueldade e desdém, mas, no quesito batalha, não era forte. A Mestra era Mitsurugi Alie, uma boa pessoa e mulher, com um punho forte tanto para a luta quanto para liderar um grupo e talvez ela que mais devesse ser levada em conta. A Mestra Taekwon, no entanto, não era exatamente forte. Rápida sim e possuía um chute que, se acertado em "certos" locais poderia realmente incapacitar um homem, mas nada a ser temido em vista o que o desconhecido analisara até agora.

**

* * *

**

- **Ah, aqui está você! Tem Zargônios?!** – Sora perguntou animada para outra Criadora de cabelos lilases e curtos com longas e fofas Orelhas de Coelho na cabeça. A moça estava com uma cauda de escorpião do deserto na boca e, por isso, não podia falar. Sora já sabia que aquilo era a especialidade da maior: Escorpiões do Deserto no Vapor. Sem demorar, a garota de cabelos lilases pegou dentro de uma pequena bolsa alguns Zargônios e entregou para Sora, que agradeceu e foi para junto de Laya, Hi e Angel para tirar uma soneca.

- **Ara? Ken-chan! Onde você se meteu?!** – Quando a Criadora de cabelos lilases desocupou a boca, olhou em volta, procurando algo. E caminhou perdida no meio da noite, repetindo sempre aquele nome.

**

* * *

**

O vulto reconheceu imediatamente aquela faceta. Alex Murasaki, a Criadora mais destemida de toda a Rune Midgard. Mas ela não era destemida devido à presença de muita coragem. Não tinha medo de nada simplesmente porque ela não parecia ser muito normal. Para começar ela era a única pessoa que era conhecida por visitar Alexander, sem ter medo de receber uma Bola de Fogo ou um Meteoro na cabeça. Era também conhecida por preparar seus Frascos de Ácido sem luvas apropriadas ou máscaras especializadas caso algo desse errado. Além do mais, Alex era a única Criadora em sã conhecida que achava os Vanilmirths os Homúnculos mais perfeitinhos. O desconhecido sentiu algo gelado no tornozelo, mas apenas mexeu a perna levemente para afastar o que quer que fosse.

No entanto a coisa gelada voltou a incomodá-lo e, quando baixou o olhar, gritou um tanto alto demais, chamando a atenção de todos no acampamento, especialmente de Alex, que estava mais perto. O vulto desequilibrou-se e caiu em cima de uma massa disforme e nojenta, com três cabeças, asas e alguns pares de olhos desnecessários. Aquela massa pareceu envolvê-lo momentaneamente, como se estivesse comendo-o, mas o desconhecido foi mais rápido. Colocou-se de pé e afastou-se do bicho – se é que era mesmo um bicho.

- **Hey! O que fez com Ken-chan?!** – A Criadora rapidamente apareceu entre os arbustos, com a expressão enraivecida. Ao menos ninguém mais apareceu.

O desconhecido lembrou-se de Akenoteph, o Vanilmirth mais deformado de Rune Midgard, mas provavelmente o mais amado pelo seu criador. Alex Murasaki parecia ter muito orgulho dele. Sem mais esperar, sumiu nas sombras, afastando-se do acampamento. Teria que reportar a situação ao seu superior mais cedo.

**

* * *

**

- **Alex, algum problema?** – Modragor aproximou-se, junto de Sophie. A Criadora ajudava o seu Homúnculo a andar, segurando-o por debaixo das cabeças laterais, como se faz com um bebê, que é segurado pelas mãos.

- **Um Algoz malvado esmagou o Ken-chan!** – A garota choramingou, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Akenoteph, abraçando-o levemente.

- **Algoz? Como ele era?** – Sophie estreitou os olhos, com a mão já no cabo da sua fiel Katzbalger.

- **Não sei, estava escuro...**

- **Então como sabe que era um Algoz?** – A Lady revirou os olhos, bufando meio irritada.

- **Era feio que nem o Rakissazes.** – A garota fez um bico manhoso, encarando o seu amado Homúnculo. – **Ah? O que é isso?** – Piscando confusa, Alex usou uma das mãos para abrir a boca central de Akenoteph, metendo o braço livre dentro da mesma. Dali retirou algo brilhante, um emblema. Modragor imediatamente estendeu a mão para analisar e a Criadora não se fez de rogada. Entregou o objeto de imediato. O Paladino analisou o emblema.

Havia uma única asa branca bem trabalhada, contornada por um preto bem forte em um fundo vermelho e preto. Apertando o emblema entre os dedos, apenas sussurrou para si mesmo.

- **Dark Angels...**


	2. Chapter 1 A Pedra da Verdade

Torre de Thanatos. Lugar perigoso, uns dizem ser amaldiçoado. Bardos cantam sobre como um cavaleiro arcano havia derrotado o incrível exército do imperador Morroc e selado o grande demônio embaixo da cidade do deserto. Corrompido pelo poder que obtera depois da morte do imperador, fora selado pelos seus antigos companheiros e sua alma usada para manter o selo do grande demônio Morroc estável para sempre.

Com o passar das centenas de anos a torre havia sido soterrada e só agora encontrada pela famosa Organização Rekenber, que a abriu para visitação de aventureiros corajosos o suficiente para encarar seus perigos.

* * *

_Seis meses antes._

_

* * *

_

- **Não faz sentido, Modragor, realmente não faz. – **Dizia uma professora de cabelos azuis e bem penteados. Seu nome era Morgana de Vermillion.

- **Não entendo porque essa sua preocupação repentina. Por que logo Thanatos? Por que não Eddga, Detardeuros, Vesper... Ou quem sabe o Laboratório de Somatologia? Sabe que a Corporação Rekenber foi quem criou aqueles monstros, sabe que eles não eram daquele jeito e... – **Quem falava, parecendo muito indignado, era Modragor, o paladino. Fama não lhe faltava e era justa, diga-se de passagem.

- **Você não entende. Se o que eu pesquisei está certo, então estamos diante de uma injustiça que dura mais de mil anos... – **Morgana não se alterava, nem na voz e na expressão. Analisava cuidadosamente escritos antigos que pareciam querer esfacelar em suas mãos de tão velhos.

**- Você está querendo dizer que Thanatos, aquele monstro da torre salvou o mundo? É difícil de acreditar... Você nunca o encarou face a face como eu, Morgana... Não há nada de heróico naquele monstro. – **Modragor se levanta, olhando nos olhos da professora. – **Sua armadura é cadavérica, sua espada é tão negra quanto a noite e tão maléfica que faz parecer a foice do bafomé nada mais que uma faca de cortar pão. Ele exala morte por todos os poros do corpo... Seu olhar é tão gélido e mortífero que já vi assassinos de elite se acovardar diante dele... Não vejo como alguém que mata sem distinção ou pena possa ser alguém bom. Nem Sophie é tão cruel quanto ele. – **Ele balança a cabeça negativamente e suspira. – **Não importa o que eu fale você só entenderia o que ele é quando o visse pessoalmente.**

** - Pois eu digo que não importa o que eu fale você tem que ver o que eu encontrei soterrado na abadia de Glast Heim...**

**

* * *

**

_**Capítulo 1 – A pedra da verdade**_

_**

* * *

**_

Glast Heim. Cidade fantasma há muito tempo lar de demônios e criaturas amaldiçoadas. Parada certa para noviços e suas especializações. A catedral de Prontera a usa como campo de treinamento para seus sacerdotes, que são provados a todo o momento, tanto sua fé, quanto sua coragem e perseverança. A cidade, hoje em ruínas, fantasmagórica e nem um pouco convidativa, dizem um dia foi ainda mais esplendorosa que Prontera, a capital. Depois de uma terrível guerra contra Geffen, por motivos desconhecidos, a antiga capital teria sido derrotada e seus habitantes exterminados cruelmente.

Naquele cenário sinistro se encontravam Morgana, Modragor e mais duas figuras. Catherine Shiba, estimada sumo-sacerdotisa do clã Valhalla's Force, de grande poder, embora não seja bem vista pela catedral depois de certos acontecimentos. A outra figura era Kyon Takakura. Este não tão poderoso quanto sua colega, mas querido pela catedral, pelo monastério, pelo rei, seu clã e todos os seres viventes do mundo.

- **Pois bem, estamos aqui. Glast Heim. O que esse lugar tem a ver com Thanatos? – **Perguntava Modragor, observando atentamente o local enquanto adentrava na abadia da cidade.

- **Pelos registros perdidos de Geffenia, Glast Heim foi a capital do reino há mil anos atrás. Exatamente na mesma época em que Thanatos andou entre os homens. E segundo esses mesmos registros... Não houve guerra entre Geffen e Glast Heim... – **Morgana acompanhava, andando lado a lado de Modragor. Catherine se preocupava em ir na frente, limpando o lugar dos carniçais e druidas malignos, junto com Kyon.

- **Sempre soube que o Thanatos era uma boa pessoa, não acha Catherine-sama? – **Dizia Kyon com um sorriso no rosto.

- **Você quer que eu diga que não, ou quer que eu minta?**

**

* * *

**

Kazui Lederholsen é, sem sombra de dúvidas, o menestrel mais conhecido de toda Rune-Midgard. Notório por suas baladas únicas e suas histórias impactantes. Dizem que é a encarnação do próprio Loki, deus das travessuras, por causa de sua habilidade singular de aparecer e desaparecer sem deixar vestígios.

Angie Minazuki, uma das ferreiras mais solicitadas de Prontera. Forja armas como ninguém e não é difícil achar figurões carregando espadas com seu símbolo em suas bainhas. Por ser uma das únicas pessoas que tem contato direto com Growbeast, o ferreiro das armaduras, é muito procurada quando o assunto é comprar um conjunto de arma e armadura de primeira qualidade.

Essas duas figuras famosas se encontravam nos arredores de Prontera, mediante um pedido de Kazui.

- **Diga logo o que quer, Kazui. Eu ainda tenho que forjar uma Damascus trovejante hoje e não tenho tempo para conversa fiada, seja direto.**

** - Quanta agressividade, uma dama não deveria agir assim.**

** - Não estou vendo dama alguma... Apenas um machado na sua cabeça se não andar depressa.**

** - Ok ok... – **Ele ajeitou seu chapéu, tomando fôlego, o que deixava Angie ainda mais irritada. Angie conhecia bem o jeito de Kazui de enrolar em tudo. – **Parece que o clã vai se reunir... Eu digo o clã TODO, entende?**

** - Todo? Todo, como assim todo? Você quer dizer todo mundo? Pra que isso? Vamos derrubar Geffen ou algo do tipo? – **Não era brincadeira, embora parecesse. O clã ao qual pertenciam jamais havia se reunido totalmente. Mesmo durante a famosa Guerra do Emperium o máximo que conseguiram foi metade dos membros. Isso era mais que o suficiente para defender dois castelos e ainda ficarem folgados.

- **Não, vamos subir a Torre de Thanatos... Mas parece que dessa vez vamos colocar tudo abaixo... Modragor pediu para que você e seu marido façam armas e armaduras para todos...**

Um clima estranho ficou no ar. Angie era apaixonada pela forja. É claro que um pedido daquele seria seguido de todo o material que ela precisasse. Era tentador demais para recusar.

- **Tudo bem, quanto tempo temos?**

** - Seis meses.**

** - É pouco... São muitas pessoas.**

** - Só conheço uma pessoa viva melhor que você na forja.**

** - Eu não vou pedir ajuda daquela endemoniada.**

** - Se você acha que pode sozinha...**

Kazui se curvou em agradecimento e sumiu quando uma leve brisa fez a mestra-ferreira fechar os olhos pela poeira.

- **Vem, me manda fazer serviço e vai embora... Depois quando eu corto a cabeça de um eles vem reclamar...**

**

* * *

**

Glast Heim possui tantas cavernas, calabouços e passagens secretas que até hoje ninguém conseguiu mapeá-la inteira. O ponto mais profundo que alguém conseguiu adentrar, a caverna dos Majoruros, minoutauros enormes e terríveis, nem sequer é o fim do calabouço. Alguns dizem ter achado grades que trancam cavernas ainda mais profundas, com terrores ainda piores, terrores que remontam a eras passadas e esquecidas.

O pequeno grupo caminhava entre as paredes úmidas e frias das cavernas profundas do lugar. Modragor e Morgana conversando quase sempre. Kyon achava tudo muito curioso e, embora parecesse de uma inocência infinita e que precisava de ajuda constante, conhecia o lugar melhor do que todos ali.

- **Kyon... Onde estamos indo? Se virarmos à esquerda vamos acabar no território dos Stings. – **Disse Catherine, coçando a cabeça, confusa por causa do labirinto que era o lugar.

- **Não não, os Stings ficaram para trás. Se virarmos à esquerda depois da terceira tubulação vamos passar entre a caverna dos Arclouses, sem entrar nela. Não se preocupe, eu já vim aqui antes... Duas vezes!**

Era quase impossível ter noção de tempo dentro daquele lugar. Estavam a dezenas, talvez centenas de metros abaixo do solo, nenhum raio de luz chegava ao local. Tochas e archotes ardiam nas paredes, encantadas magicamente para jamais apagarem, trabalho da Abadia de Prontera.

Por várias horas andaram por corredores estreitos e tenebrosos, tão escondidos e inacessíveis que nem mesmo monstros habitavam neles. Eram túneis escavados toscamente, davam a impressão que desabariam a qualquer momento e a claustrofobia era insuportável.

- **Bem, chegamos... – **Disse Morgana, ao adentrar com os outros a grande sala subterrânea.

Esqueletos inanimados ainda jaziam pelas paredes, quase em todos em posições de descanso, como se houvessem morrido ali de fome e sede. Alguns trajavam armaduras completas, com dezenas de runas e escudos arranhados. Mas o que realmente surpreendia era o tamanho da sala, escondida embaixo de toneladas de terra e outras cavernas. Era grande ao ponto de não se ver seu teto e larga ao ponto de não ver seu fim, talvez fosse na verdade um corredor de gigantes.

- **Que lugar é esse? – **Perguntou Modragor, curioso com aquela arquitetura que lembrava muito a da cidade acima, embora mais conservada pelo tempo.

- **A câmara secreta da abadia de Glast Heim. Sabia que ela existia, mas não sabia onde, tive que pedir ajuda de Kyon e Angel para achá-la, já que são eles os maiores conhecedores dessas cavernas. Mesmo assim foram meses de busca.**

Eles caminharam pelo enorme salão, observando as pinturas nas paredes, retratando magicamente batalhas de um passado remoto e já esquecido pelo tempo. Havia também monstros nunca vistos por nenhum deles, assim como alguns bem conhecidos, como o grande demônio bafomé e o lobo de gelo Garm.

- **Todos esses desenhos são feitos em uma única pedra... Os antigos a chamavam de Pedra da Verdade. Nenhuma mentira pode ser escrita ou desenhada nela, ou desaparecerá na mesma hora. Dizem que foi um presente do próprio Bragi para os humanos antigos. – **Explicava Morgana.

Por alguns minutos eles caminharam pelo salão. Não havia um monstro sequer e o ar era antigo e quase sufocante, com um cheiro estranho de mofo, silêncio e morbidez.

- **Quer dizer que tudo o que aqui foi escrito é uma verdade? – **Perguntou Modragor.

- **Queria trazer o Kin aqui... Mandar ele desenhar o fim de semana que ele passou fora... Comprar munição, claro claro... – **Resmungava Cath enquanto Kyon ria da expressão de descontentamento da sumo-sacerdotisa loira.

- **Chegamos, o último registro da Pedra da Verdade... O fim do mundo.**

**

* * *

**

** - Rakissazes-sama, há um Justiceiro na entrada do templo dizendo querer falar com o senhor, quer que eu o mate?**

Em uma sala escura demais para olhos normais verem algo mais que borrões e vultos, estavam dois algozes. Um loiro de armadura escarlate estava sentado atrás de uma escrivaninha pequena, com vários papéis revirados por cima.

- **Traga-o aqui... – **Respondeu ele.

- **Mas senhor... – **Ia retrucar o algoz, mas fora impedido por uma adaga venenosa que voou por entre suas pernas. Não houve mais conversa, não havia necessidade, aquilo era um claro "faça o que eu disse", melhor dito assim do que em palavras.

Em instantes lá estava o Justiceiro. Cabelos loiros como o do algoz, mas de corte diferente. Trazia no rosto um sorriso amigável e olhos apertados, naquela escuridão que enegrecia o algoz.

- **Como você enxerga nesse escuro? – **Perguntou sem rodeios o jovem.

- **Costume... – **Respondeu o algoz.

Por um momento houve silêncio, até que o som dos passos do justiceiro até o algoz o quebraram.

- **Modragor vai voltar em breve... – **Informou.

- **E vai... Querer... Subir a Torre... – **Concluiu o algoz.

- **E você vai?**

** - E tenho... Escolha?**

** - Acho que nenhum de nós tem, não é?**

**

* * *

**

** - O fim do mundo?**

Lá estava retratada uma grande batalha, não, não grande, titânica. Havia pessoas correndo desesperadas e um grande titã de espada gigante matando a todos.

- **Pelo que posso ver, aqui só diz que esse titã, que parece muito o "nosso" Thanatos matou todos... Isso o torna ainda mais terrível do que ele já é, não um salvador como você disse. – **Salientou o paladino.

- **Você esta lendo a história com olhos preconceituosos. Leia ela desde o começo, esquecendo quem você acha que ele é, ou qualquer outro preceito.**

Não só Modragor acompanhou, como Cath e Kyon também. Morgana se concentrou em explorar mais a área enquanto isso. Foram mais algumas horas antes que os três tivessem terminado e toda aquela fantasiosa história estivesse explicada.

- **E então? – **Indagou a professora.

- **É... Como posso dizer... Revelador... – **Modragor ainda parecia aturdido, precisando de um tempo para raciocinar, mas Morgana não deu a ele esse tempo.

- **Antes que possa tirar qualquer conclusão, queria te mostrar uma placa ainda mais antiga que essa... Ela pode te ajudar a entender.**

Morgana de Vermillion era uma professora renomada, astuta e principalmente inteligente. Ela sabia bem como formular argumentos, ainda mais quando havia provas. E as provas da professora eram irrefutáveis

** - Sentem-se, vou contar a vocês a profecia do Deus da Morte...**

A placa era diferente daquela da parede. Ela conseguia aparentar ser ainda mais antiga que aquela. Seus desenhos eram talhados na pedra rústica e havia runas de uma escrita antiga, tão antiga que mesmo a professora, que dominava até a seleta língua dos elfos, mal conseguia ler. Alguns lugares estavam quebrados e apagados demais, outros trechos não podiam ser lidos por ela, por isso apenas alguns pedaços foram traduzidos. Ela começou a passar o dedo pelos escritos lendo sem pressa as partes que podiam ser lidas.

- _**Em uma era de aparente paz... O filho do gigante Ymir, Morroc... Titã da morte e destruição... No coração de cada humano uma semente do mau, que viverá...**_

Houve uma pausa, enquanto ela tentava ler um pedaço mais apagado.

- _**Mesmo os deuses o temerão... Nix, deusa da noite, dos pesadelos e todas as... Um guerreiro mais que valoroso... Crescesse entre os homens... Amigos e até mesmo sua sanidade... Os deuses o chamarão... Tarefa fatídica... Morroc seria exterminado... Todos devem ser sacrificados, para que o mau... Sua força será tamanha que... Mesmo os descendentes dos ljósálfar poderão... Uma a uma, todas...**_

Outra pausa. Morgana esfregou os olhos, respirou e voltou a ler.

- _**Os céus se fecharão... Ninguém mais olhará... O dia em que os deuses... Completamente abandonados... Morte, apenas isso... Quando tudo estiver... Morroc e Thanatos... O chão rachará, as árvores cairão e... Como um meteoro... Um buraco sem fim, no meio... Os céus se abrirão... Chuva dourada... Revoltada e ofendida, Nix... Seu mausoléu... Trancafiará sozinho, por toda a...**_

_** - **_**Eternidade. – **Completou Modragor, ao ver a dificuldade da professora ao ler a última palavra.

* * *

O castelo do Rei Tristan III é uma das construções mais bem feitas de todo mundo. Cheia de salas, corredores e passagens secretas. A guarda real, lordes de elite que respondem diretamente aos desejos do rei, perambulam por toda sua imensidão, guardando o castelo de qualquer invasão.

- **Onde vai, garota?**

** - Para os calabouços do castelo...**

No meio de um corredor encontrava-se Angie Minazuki, a Mestre-Ferreira. Com seu grande machado de duas mãos reluzindo a tira-colo e seu carrinho, repleto de oridecons e eluniuns, seguro em uma das mãos. Junto dela estava um dos lordes, recém-admitido, seu nome era Akihiko. Embora fosse novo no local ele transmitia todo o respeito que seu posto lhe concedia e era difícil não se intimidar em sua presença.

- **Não posso deixar que vá, a menos que tenha um bom motivo.**

Angie sorriu e lhe apenas lhe mostrou o símbolo que trazia preso em um de seus prendedores de cabelo. Um pequeno emblema de cores metálicas e ricamente detalhado. Uma flor de quatro pétalas de cor salmão e outras três lilases mais abaixo. Nem todos os cidadãos de Rune-Midgard sabiam que flor era aquela, mas Akihiko, guerreiro experiente, não tinha dúvidas, era uma flor de Valhalla. Aquela flor, aquele emblema, era o símbolo do clã do Lorde das Valquírias e dos maiores guerreiros de Prontera, os Valhalla's Force.

**- Angie Minazuki? – **Indagou o rapaz

- **Em carne e osso.**

** - O que deseja nos calabouços?**

** - Encontrar alguém que você não conhece e que jamais irá conhecer. - **Sem dizer mais nada ela contornou o rapaz, seguindo o seu caminho sem ser interrompida novamente.

Foram no mínimo doze lances de escadas, três corredores e duas passagens secretas antes de chegar na sala desejada. A porta era feita de metal fundido e a maçaneta de madeira, embora toda cheia de marcas de queimado. Angie abriu a porta e logo seus ouvidos foram atingidos pelo som do metal sendo açoitado violentamente.

- **Grow? Ainda fazendo aquela armadura?**

Havia um homem ao lado de uma grande fornalha. Em sua mão direita um pesado martelo dourado e na esquerda uma pinça que segurava uma placa metálica aquecida. Ele se virou para a garota e apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Seu rosto estava coberto por uma máscara de solda negra.

- **Então pode parar, temos quase uma dezena de armaduras pra fazer, mais dúzias para aprimorar e nem quero pensar em quantas armas eu vou ter que fazer!**

** - Achei que já tivéssemos dinheiro... – **Disse o homem, sem preocupação alguma na voz.

- **Ah não, não é dinheiro... É para o clã.**

** - Vamos atacar Geffen?**

Angie riu ao notar que ela própria pensara daquela forma.

- **Creio que algo ainda maior!**

O homem não disse nada, apenas acompanhou-a com a cabeça.

- **Por isso precisam das minhas armas e de suas armaduras... Vamos mostrar a eles que nossa forja é a mais quente, que nossos martelos são os mais pesados e nossos metais os mais resistentes.**

O homem levantou o forte braço que segurava a marreta, como uma singela comemoração muda. Angie ergueu então o seu machado também, rindo de satisfação.

* * *

Nix dava o ar de sua graça por toda Rune-Midgard. Nada escapava de seu escuro véu, que toda noite cobria os céus e trazia consigo as estrelas e a quietude aos lugares. Nem mesmo Glast Heim escapava, escurecendo ao final do dia e deixando tudo mais sombrio para o seleto grupo que saia de dentro das catacumbas.

- **Está convencido agora do que te disse? – **Falava Morgana, orgulhosa de si mesma.

- **Estou, mas não pense que não farei você encarar Thanatos face a face, como te disse tempos atrás. Você, Morgana de Vermillion, como membro vitalício do clã Valhalla's Force está formalmente convocada para a reunião que acontecerá em seis meses em Hugel. Esteja preparada física e psicologicamente para enfrentar aquele que um dia derrotou o mundo todo.**

Modragor dizia com uma seriedade tão profunda que era impossível dizer que era brincadeira. Kyon sorriu animado, jogando os braços para o ar e comemorando. Cath ficou chocada, deixando o queixo cair lentamente. Já Morgana olhou-o com a mesma seriedade.

- **Eu imaginei que você não ficaria parado diante de tamanha injustiça.**

**

* * *

**

_Próximo capítulo_

_ A notícia da reunião se espalha. Todos os membros do clã Valhala's Force foram convocados e em Hugel todos se reunirão. Mas quem são? De onde vem? Como ficaram sabendo da convocação? Apenas eles irão?_

_ Kyon: Nós vamos acampar, eba!_


	3. Chapter 2 A Carta de convocação

_**Capítulo 2 – A carta de convocação**_

Kunlun, cidade oriental, afastada da tão movimentada rotina aventureira de Rune-Midgard. Uma cidade pacífica e de habitantes calmos, onde o tempo parece ser devagar. Mas está equivocado quem pensa que seus moradores são fáceis de enganar, pois eles têm a fama de serem comerciantes tão sagazes quanto os de Alberta, ou até mais.

Por algum motivo a cidade flutuava no céu, assim como a cidade mágica de Juno. Pouco é sabido sobre isso, muitos são os pesquisadores que tentam desvendar seus segredos, enquanto a maioria apenas aprecia a beleza ímpar da cidade oriental.

As construções eram diferentes das do continente de Rune-Midgard, todas com telhados curvados e paredes brancas de material frágil. Suas mobílias eram exóticas para os que vinham de fora e somando à todas as outras atrações a cidade era um ótimo lugar para se passar um tempo. No entanto, morar por ali era quase impossível. Os governantes não autorizavam estrangeiros morando entre eles e apenas alguns diplomatas do rei eram permitidos morar no castelo, mesmo assim com grandes limitações.

Excetuando todas as regras havia um casal que morava na parte norte da cidade, em uma casinha simples de dois andares. Longe de qualquer suspeita. Rakissazes, um dos líderes da guilda dos assassinos e Konnie, a ninja. Juntos, usando de todos os artífices que possuem, conseguiram uma casa na cidade. Sem que nenhum de seus inimigos desconfiasse, sem que ninguém de Kunlun tivesse objeção. Até hoje mesmo os membros de seu clã não sabem como ambos conseguiram tamanha façanha.

**- Você chegou cedo hoje, aconteceu algo?**

A jovem ninja de cabelos azuis, presos em dois rabos que lhe caíam pelos ombros em direção ao colo, estava sentada à moda de Kunlun em cima de uma almofada no chão. Em suas mãos uma pequena xícara de chá, que tomava calmamente.

**- Não... Mas vai acontecer...**

Na frente dela se senta um algoz. De cabelos loiros e arrepiados, de armadura vermelha. Rakissazes, seu marido e companheiro.

**- É aquele assunto que a Morgana vem dizendo a todos? – **Indagou a ninja.

**- Sim... Parece que... Ela mostrou para... O Modragor... – **Rebateu Rakissazes, com sua voz eternamente rouca e pausada.

**- Justo ele... Aposto que agora quer que todos vamos lá, salvar o pobre homem, não é?**

** - Com certeza...**

** - Quanto tempo temos?**

** - Cinco meses... E doze dias...**

** - Eu não vou, não vou deixar o Zylon sozinho! Ele é só uma criança, não tem com quem ficar.**

** - Pode ficar... Com a Yue... É melhor para ele... Ele nunca... Fica em casa... Mesmo... Deixe-o... Viver os seus... Planos... Enquanto é jovem... Cheio de sonhos...**

** - Eu não sei se você é liberal demais ou se é severo demais, às vezes...**

Prontera. Capital do império de Rune-Midgard. Sem sombra de dúvidas a cidade mais movimentada, populosa, grande e com maior número de aventureiros de todo o continente. Suas ruas são abarrotadas de mercadores. Mas diante daquela baderna era possível achar uma certa organização. Os mais experientes sabiam que os mercadores se dividiam em alas: havia a ala das armas, das armaduras, dos itens de cura e assim por diante. Engana-se aquele que acha que qualquer mercador poderia ter o seu espaço. Cada centímetro de calçada da capital era valiosíssimo. Quanto mais perto do centro, mais caro era para se "estacionar o carrinho".

Tudo era controlado pelo conselho de Prontera. Lordes experientes em batalhas e em política, que comandam a cidade com mãos de ferro. Um grupo seleto onde poucos entravam e quando conseguiam a única forma de se sair era ser derrotado em uma luta justa.

Sophie Haineko, a espadachim monstro, faz parte do famoso conselho. Cabeça quente, irritadiça, de olhar assustador e modos terríveis, é tão mal vista pela população quanto é idolatrada pelos da sua classe. Tida como imbatível, jamais perdera uma luta sequer na vida e alcançou o posto antes de completar a maioridade. Mesmo assim pouco se envolve, pois não gosta de seguir regras ou ordens, agindo por si própria. Embora seja temida por todo o mundo, nunca conseguiram provar sequer um ato de tirania ou crueldade contra os mais fracos. Por outro lado é acusada duramente de ser cruel com os inimigos. Seu rosto está estampado em cartazes de procurado por toda Geffen, capital da magia e do feudo de Britoniah, inimigo eterno do feudo das Valquírias, onde pertence.

**- Sophie-sama! Sophie-sama! Um dos seus companheiros do Valhalla's Force deixou para você uma correspondência, parece ser importante, tem o lacre do símbolo de seu clã.**

Quem falava rapidamente e esbaforido era um jovem cavaleiro, de aparência rústica e armadura talhada por cortes de espada. Como estava ofegante e suado, era evidente que viera correndo entregar.

**- Hm... **– Foi tudo o que respondeu a garota, segurando a carta.

Sophie é uma lady no auge da forma. Com seus 18 anos está no máximo de sua capacidade física e por onde passa causa estragos.

A carta fora aberta por ela. Escrito em letras bem delineadas e legíveis. Ela a leu silenciosamente no corredor do castelo. No final amassou a carta com as mãos e sorriu. O sorriso que fazia até os mais fortes tremerem.

Na parte nordeste da cidade de Prontera morava alguém muito importante. O lugar era calmo e de moradores muito simpáticos. Ali também estava a famosa Catedral de Prontera, também chamada de Abadia. Lugar obrigatório para todos os noviços e sacerdotes do mundo. O lugar emana uma paz sem igual e nos fundos da construção ficava o cemitério da cidade, sempre muito bem cuidado e silencioso. Algumas dezenas de metros dali morava Dratinor Dragor, O Lorde das Valquírias. Não só ele, como também Camile Nakata, sua esposa; Vash Bullstomp, seu melhor amigo e justiceiro; Koori, sua prima ninja e Claire, sua irmã gêmea lady.

Contrastando com toda a vizinhança, a casa de Dratinor jamais fora calma e tranqüila. Gritos, risadas, choros, explosões, tilintar de espadas e tiros eram coisas comuns que todos podiam ouvir na casa de Dragor apenas passeando nos arredores. Quem morava perto deles estava até acostumado com tais coisas. Vizinhos daquela casa tinham constantemente a casa invadida por alguém em prantos, ou por uma bala perdida, ou então tinham a janela quebrada... Mesmo assim ninguém jamais quis se mudar dali. Os moradores dizem que já não conseguem viver longe da vida movimentada do Lorde e nem se importam com o perigo que isso representa.

**- Eu vi aquele garoto quando era pequenininho assim assim... Era tão miudinho, tão fraquinho... Ai ai... O treinamento do Modragor foi o que o deixou daquele jeito, foi sim. A Claire também sempre foi mirradinha com o irmão, depois que saiu para treinar com Teresa que voltou assim, embora tenha voltado quase uma década depois e muito estranha... Um dia ainda descubro o que essa família guarda. E olha que moro aqui desde a época em que o pai dele, o grande Dragonor Dragor ainda era um menininho de calças curtas. Te contar, essa família nunca foi normal, viu? – **Relatos da Senhora Ming, anciã viúva de oitenta e sete anos que mora ao lado da casa de Dratinor.

Dratinor não é alguém que faz as coisas acontecer; as coisas acontecem simplesmente por ele estar perto. Alguns dizem ser por causa do seu status, outros por sina, outros por conta da aparição misteriosa de Camile. No momento, o lorde é completamente satisfeito com sua vida. Tem a mulher dos seus sonhos, seu melhor amigo, sua irmã que voltou depois de anos desaparecida, tanto poder quanto um homem pode desejar e mais riquezas do que pode gastar, sem contar seu filho exemplar e que só lhe traz orgulho.

Vash Bullstomp é o melhor amigo de Dratinor. Um dos melhores justiceiros do mundo simplesmente por não querer estar atrás do amigo. Ele e Dratinor se conhecem desde a infância e então jamais se separaram. A única vez em que discutiram por algo foi quando Camile apareceu, mas isso agora não vem ao caso.

Camile Nakata é a mulher de Dratinor. Atiradora de Elite cega que, mesmo com sua deficiência grave, consegue ser uma ótima arqueira. Vive com uma venda nos olhos e poucos já a viram sem. Seus olhos são completamente brancos pela cegueira, por isso não os mostra para quase ninguém. De temperamento calmo e muito apreensiva, é muito querida por todos os amigos e parentes, mas odiada por metade de Prontera, a metade feminina, afinal ela apareceu do nada e tirou delas o melhor partido do feudo.

Koori é prima de Dratinor. Cresceu na tranqüila cidade de Amatsu. O lorde passava suas férias, na infância, junto com Vash, na casa dos pais da garota. Infelizmente, depois de crescida, a garota passou por traumas terríveis, perdeu o amor de sua vida em uma batalha impossível de ser vencida e sobreviveu. Hoje, ainda traumatizada, desenvolveu uma dupla personalidade perigosa. Uma está sempre preocupada com todos e muito prestativa, a outra é suicida e descontrolada.

Claire é irmã gêmea do lorde. De aparência idêntica quando mais nova, hoje um tanto mais diferente por causa do corpo feminino. Mas é visível a semelhança dos dois, exceto pelo fato de Claire ser muito mais alva que Dratinor, que tem o corpo mais bronzeado. A garota fora treinada desde cedo por Teresa, antigo amor de Modragor. Por causa da influência de sua mestra passou também a odiar o paladino, diferentemente de seu irmão, que considera Modragor o melhor de todos e não gosta nem um pouco de Teresa. A jovem, ao completar doze anos, sumiu sem deixar rastros. Seu irmão, desesperado, procurou por alguma pista dela por anos a fio, em vão. Para a surpresa de todos, dez anos mais tarde, Claire voltara. Uma mulher, crescida, embora cheia de problemas psicológicos. Imediatamente a garota foi acolhida, cuidada e tratada pelo irmão. Por conta de seu descontrole emocional e psicológico e seu passado sombrio, Claire encontrou no irmão um apoio para se reerguer. No entanto, seus sentimentos confusos por ele fizeram-na o amar como homem, ao invés de irmão, e ainda hoje a garota desenvolve por ele um amor doentio e incestuoso. Camile mantém a garota na linha, mesmo sabendo que Dratinor nunca teria nada com ela, mas tem medo do que a loira possa fazer com os dois.

**- Pessoal? Drati? Camile? Onde estão? Chegaram as correspondências! – **Bradava Vash, entrando na grande casa dos Dragor.

A casa possuía um grande hall de entrada, onde ficava um velho, porém conservado, piano. Um corredor levava para os quartos e a cozinha, enquanto outro levava para a sala e demais cômodos. O justiceiro foi até a sala e colocou as cartas em cima da mesa de centro.

**- Alguma coisa importante, Vash?**

Aparecendo silenciosamente de onde o justiceiro tinha chegado, vinha Camile. A garota de cabelos curtos e azuis celeste estava trajada como sempre: com sua roupa de atiradora de elite, de calção curto e top idem. No rosto a mesma venda bege de sempre.

**- Estou vendo aqui... Contas... Propaganda... **– Dizia o homem, folheando os papéis. – **Relatório de tropas... Chamado do Clã... Olha, uma carta da sua prima Cath!**

** - Espere, Vash, Chamado do clã? O que é isso? – **Dizia a mulher, com um tom de voz um tanto preocupado.

Vash rapidamente abriu o envelope e pode ver o selo inconfundível do clã, a flor de valhala. Passando os olhos pelo conteúdo ele assobiou com um olhar surpreso.

**- O que é? Conte logo, não me deixe aflita!**

** - Acho melhor chamar o Drati e todo mundo, parece que a coisa é séria.**

- **Kyon! Você voltou finalmente!**

Quem corria desenfreadamente para cima do jovem sumo-sacerdote era Angel, sua melhor amiga e irmã. Assim como Kyon, ela vestia uma batina completamente branca, não fosse os detalhes em cinza claro. Seu cabelo era alvo e até seus olhos eram quase brancos, de um azul claríssimo como os do irmão.

**- Você foi sozinho para Glast Heim! Sem mim! Eu não acredito nisso! – **Bradava a garota, enquanto Kyon levava as mãos às costas e esfregava a ponta do pé no chão, sem jeito.

**- Eu precisava... Você não estava aqui no dia e o Modragor queria muito que eu o levasse até a câmara que achamos com a Morgana... Sabe? Bom, a Catherine-sama estava aqui, então fui com ela...**

** - E se você se perdesse! E se encontrassem o Senhor das Trevas? Ou mesmo um bafomé! Ah meu Odin... Você não deveria ter ido! – **Brigava a irmã.

**- Deixe-o, Angel, ele sabe o que faz. Ele é tão garotinho quanto você é garotinha, vocês têm a mesma idade.**

Quem se intrometia no reencontro dos irmãos era Alie Mitsurugi. Uma mestra forte e dedicada, que sempre acompanhava os dois em missões importantes para a Catedral. Possuía o cabelo curto, adornado por uma bela e bem polida tiara de ouro. Seus cabelos bem penteados e arrumados eram azuis claro, muito exótico. Havia uma tendência natural aos tons claros todos os que entravam para o clericato, mesmo os monges e mestres – com Alie não era diferente.

Quando Alie se aproximou de Angel, era gritante a diferença entre elas. Angel era pequena e frágil, como uma boneca de porcelana, tanto pela sua cor de pele quanto pelo fato de parecer sensível ao ponto de se partir em pedaços se caísse no chão. Alie era forte e mais alta, de pele mais corada e aparência mais "sadia" que a garota. No entanto não deixava de ser feminina e bonita, já que a maioria das monjas e mestras costumavam ser sempre muito musculosas e brutas.

**- Como você está, pequeno? – **Disse Alie, bagunçando os cabelos de Kyon com uma mão enquanto sorria.

**- Como mais deveria estar? Feliz! Contente! E com uma super novidade para vocês duas!**

Kyon saltou para trás, sempre muito animado, não importasse a situação. Dos bolsos tirou um papel agora meio amassado, que mostrou imediatamente para as duas. Ambas se aproximaram para ler enquanto seus olhares ficavam tensos e o sorriso de Kyon continuava imutável.

**- Não é incrível? Vamos todos nos reunir!**

Angel e Alie se entreolharam, apreensivas, para depois observar o sorriso radiante do rapaz.

**- Por que temos que ir também? O Drati e seu grupinho podem muito bem subir lá sozinhos...** – Emburrava-se uma sumo-sacerdotisa de batina negra e cabelos loiros. Colocava roupas dentro de uma mala e então se senta em cima dela para fechar. Era Catherine Shiba, a mesma garota que guiara, junto com Kyon, o caminho para a câmara perdida na cidade fantasma de Glast Heim.

**- Porque o Modragor pediu... E porque há anos não nos reunimos todo mundo... Aliás, você mesma nunca viu todos juntos, viu?** – Respondeu um justiceiro, de cabelos de igual tom ao da moça, enquanto polia duas Garrison e a observava. Este era Kin G. Dragor, irmão mais novo de Modragor, gêmeo de Ryu Dragor e marido de Catherine.

**- Teve aquela vez no natal... – **Rebateu a mulher.

**- Aquela não conta... O Al não foi e lembra o que sua prima fez? O que teria acontecido se o Ryu não estivesse lá?**

**- Ainda não entendo por que nós dois... Nunca chamam a gente para nada. **– A loira ignorou o que o jovem disse antes, ainda emburrada e de braços cruzados em cima de sua enorme mala.

**- Parece que dessa vez a coisa é grande... Chamaram até o Nihal, o Al, a Alex, o Haiate... Até mesmo Sophie...**

**- Isso não vai dar boa coisa... **– A loira cantarolou a resposta.

Mt. Mjolnir. Dizem que em eras passadas, durante uma luta colossal, Thor e um antigo demônio lutaram naquele região, deixando-a cheia de montanhas e cânions gigantescos. Quanta verdade há nisso ninguém sabe dizer, mas uma coisa é certa, os insetos dominam o lugar. A paisagem é repleta de plantas gigantescas. Flores do tamanho de uma carruagem e ervas daninhas mais altas que um homem. Até mesmo os insetos são gigantescos. Aranhas de jardim do tamanho de cães, abelhas do tamanho de falcões e até mesmo lagartas de três metros. A maioria deles são agressivos e atacam sem misericórdia quem se aproxima do local, mas no topo daquela montanha cheia de flores de cores berrantes só havia zangões inofensivos coletando pólen. Ali em cima haviam duas pessoas, embora um tanto distantes uma da outra.

**- O que deseja, Kazui?**

Quem falava era Lilian Christie, a cigana. Uma das integrantes do clã que menos atua e menos se houve falar. Tanto por conta de seu próprio mistério, quanto por conta de sua aversão por batalhas. Assim como o próprio Kazui, se há uma forma de se evitar a batalha, ou fugir dela, ela fará, lutando apenas se for estritamente necessário.

Bonita e provocante como todas de sua classe, vestia-se com pouco pano e muito corpo a mostra. Mesmo assim era considerada ainda muito "vestida" por todas as outras colegas de profissão, já que algumas andam quase nuas pelas ruas, enquanto Lilian prefere ser mais misteriosa à sensual.

**- Dar-lhe um recado, apenas. – **Retrucou o menestrel.

Kazui trazia a tira-colo uma guitarra estranha, de visual agressivo e muito peculiar, uma guitarra frenética.

**- Pois diga. – **Disse a garota, levantando uma sobrancelha.

**- Mas vai ficar aí? Do outro lado do mundo? Que indelicadeza a sua, deixar um convidado gritando o que deseja, tsc tsc tsc...**

A garota bufou nervosa enquanto se aproximava do rapaz e desenrolava seu chicote.

**- Hey! Nada de violência, ok? Eu não sou o Haiate. – **Riu o homem, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

**- Mas vai ficar com as costas marcadas como as dele se não parar de enrolar. Vamos, te conheço homem, vai enrolar até o fim do dia se deixar.**

** - Hm... Como é difícil tratar com vocês hoje em dia...**

Lilian nada responde, apenas segura a ponta de seu chicote, trançando-o nos dedos. Um péssimo sinal, isso Kazui sabia, já de anos de convívio, visto que os dois eram sempre vistos juntos em grandes eventos. Kazui tocando sua melodia inconfundível enquanto Lilian dançava, e assim faturavam dinheiro o suficiente para se sustentarem pelo ano todo.

**- Bem, tenho que te contar algo... E se possível se sente, pois é uma notícia e tanto... Não é sempre que o clã se reúne inteiro, inclusive você.**

** - Hm... Isso muito me interessa...**

Morroc, cidade do deserto, também conhecida como cidade do pecado, cidade dos ladrões ou mesmo cidade do demônio. Dentre todas as cidades importantes de Rune-Midgard esta é a mais perigosa. Viver em Morroc é uma incerteza, dorme-se bem, mas não há a certeza de se acordar no dia seguinte. O comércio é competitivo e está entre os três melhores do reino, atrás apenas de Alberta e Prontera. Contudo, o número sem fim de ladrões não a deixa passar as outras cidades. Corrupção é o que mais há na cidade. Embora ela tenha um prefeito, poucos são os que o conhecem e mesmo os cidadãos não sabem como ele é eleito. O fato é que a cidade está nas mãos de outras pessoas, jamais do poder público.

A guilda dos gatunos é a maior delas. Todo aspirante a gatuno deve ir até ela e pagar uma módica taxa em dinheiro, que deve ser conseguido roubando alguém da cidade, para poder conseguir uma vaga no teste. Embora muito populosa, não é uma guilda muito organizada, nem que oferece perigo.

A guilda dos assassinos não tem como base a cidade, mas é uma das mais fortes governantes da cidade. Frios e sem escrúpulos, os mercenários e algozes são o terror de qualquer pessoa. Assassinos sem coração que matam nas sombras, envenenam sua comida, roubam seus bens, somem com seus corpos... Ser alvo dessa guilda é receber uma passagem sem volta para o reino de Hell.

A guilda dos arruaceiros é que mais causa transtorno para os cidadãos comuns. Roubam, bagunçam, causam anarquia. Diferente dos assassinos, que são pagos para matar alguém e só; os arruaceiros não são pagos para nada, fazem apenas o que querem. Roubam, matam, estupram e atormentam quem quiser. Não tem nenhuma organização, nem hierarquia, nem reuniões ou deveres. Agem como querem, sem regras, sem punições, sem represalha. Mas há entre eles o consenso de que há na guilda uma rainha, a rainha de Morroc. A melhor, mais ambiciosa, forte e destemida desordeira que existe. Dizem que sua fortuna não tem tamanho, assim como sua beleza, cobiça e maldade. É difícil dizer qual sua aparência, pois pouco se sabe sobre ela, alguns até a consideram apenas uma lenda.

No meio da insanidade que é a cidade, ainda existem inúmeros cultistas. Adoradores de Amon Rá, Osíris, do Faraó e até mesmo de um antigo demônio esquecido que muitos dizem estar prestes a retornar, o demônio que dá nome a cidade e a faz tão corrupta e suja.

No meio desse caos estava "St" Ann Kalina, a paladina. Considerada por muitos paladinos como santa, por conta de certos "milagres" que, segundo eles, ela fez. De armadura impecável, cabelos longos e cinzentos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, de olhos verdes escuros e sábios. Na cabeça usava um elmo reluzente que escondia boa parte de seu belo rosto. Enquanto andava nas rua,s ela via as pessoas abrirem caminho para ela. Renomada entre os paladinos e temida entre os ladrões, era esse o motivo de tanto alarde pela sua passagem. Seu destino era uma casa afastada do centro, perto das muralhas da cidade escaldante.

**- Tem alguém em casa? **– Disse a mulher, batendo na porta de madeira.

**- Ann? Você por aqui?**

Quem saiu para atender, ou melhor, colocou a cabeça para fora de uma janela, era um desordeiro de cabelos cinzentos como os da garota.

**- Olá Nid, posso entrar? **– Falou ela, simpaticamente.

**- Minha casa é sua, a porta está aberta. **– Retrucou o rapaz, ainda mais simpático.

A casa era simples, a mais simples das casas. Possuía uma sala grande, não pelo tamanho, mas pela falta de móveis, um sofá e duas camas de solteiro. A cozinha era junto do local e um rápido olhar podia dizer que a casa tinha dois cômodos, aquele e o banheiro, só.

Ann se sentou no sofá, depois de retirar duas adagas escondidas em seu estofamento.

**- Coisa da Aky. **– Disse o homem, com um sorrisinho sem graça.

**- Nid... Recebeu a carta do Modragor?**

Os dois agora tomaram uma expressão séria no rosto. Um clima pesado estabeleceu-se no local.

**- AIE!**

Foi tudo muito rápido. Primeiro estavam apenas os dois: Nidhogg, o desordeiro e Ann, a paladina. conversando. Eis que a porta da casa é derrubada com um estrondo. Rolando no chão veio uma pequena desordeira. Pequena em tamanho e em idade, não mais do que dezessete anos. Nas mãos um gordo saco de moedas douradas brilhantes. A garota logo se jogou atrás do sofá onde estavam os dois.

**- Mas o que está acontecendo? **– Indagou Ann.

**- Ah sua ladrazinha! Volte aqui, ainda não te dei o que merece!**

Parado no sopé da porta estava um mercenário. Nas mãos um par de katar afiadas e prontas para matar alguém.

**- Aky... O que roubou dessa vez? **– Suspirou o desordeiro mais velho, cruzando os braços.

**- Só um pouco dessas moedas! Ele tinha tantas! E ele roubou daquele moço do açougue! Eu ia devolver para ele! **– Sussurrou a garota, se escondendo atrás dos dois, ainda atrás do sofá.

** - O que eu te disse sobre roubar dos outros, Aky? **– Quem falava agora era a paladina, com o mesmo ar sério de antes.

**- M-mas... Ladrão que rouba ladrão tem cem anos de perdão! – **Retrucou a jovem desordeira.

O mercenário ignorou a conversa para avançar em cima da garota escondida atrás dos dois.

**- Escudo bumerangue! **– Bradou Ann.

E o mercenário não viu mais nada. O pesado escudo espelhado de Ann acertou o homem bem no meio da testa, nocauteando-o na mesma hora.

**- Aky-chan! Oh meu Tyr! O que houve?**

Mal o mercenário caiu e um mestre atravessou a porta, desviando do corpo que caía. Forte e robusto, usando uma calça desfiada até as canelas e uma blusa fina aberta que não lhe cobria quase nada. Os cabelos castanhos e bagunçados eram da mesma cor dos olhos. Olhos estes que vasculhavam o lugar todo em busca da desordeira.

**- Ótimo, agora que chegou, Aliex, estão todos aqui. Podemos conversar sobre a carta de convocação.** – Falou a paladina, levantando-se e segurando nas mãos um papel dobrado.

** - Que carta? – **Responderam em uníssono a pequena desordeira, Aky, e o mestre recém-chegado.

Em um navio abandonado, dentre os muitos que naufragaram nos recifes de Alberta, duas figuras conversavam dentro do que seria um antigo quarto.

**- Você acha que consegue ir? **– Indagou a primeira

**- Está duvidando da... Capacidade do seu mestre? **– Retrucou a segunda.

**- Longe de mim, mas... Seu problema...**

**- Não há problema.**

**- Negá-lo não fará ele desaparecer.**

**- Não pense que você... Não vai... Está formalmente... Convidada para... Ir...**

**- O que? **– Respondeu a primeira, incrédula. O susto foi tanto que ela abandonou as sombras. Sacudia as mãos para cima, sem desgarrar de suas fiéis adagas. Era uma algoz. De olhar mortal e agora irritado. Tinha as curvas bem acentuadas, ainda mais pelo traje de algoz que as salientava ainda mais. Tinha os cabelos curtos e brancos, muito desalinhados. Aquela era Lynne Susanou, a dama do silêncio. Notória pelos seus assassinatos perfeitos e sem rastros, suas vítimas nunca sabiam como ou quando morreram. Pupila de Rakissazes, é a mais próxima de tomar o seu lugar, segundo alguns.

**- Dizer não... É querer encarar... Minha adaga... É um convite formal... Mas a escolha é única... Sim.** – Saiu da escuridão também a segunda figura. Este era longilíneo e esguio como todo algoz, mas poucos fios dourados saíam por debaixo de seu Chapéu de Balde e seu rosto era parcialmente coberto por uma Máscara do Fantasma. Pela sua armadura escarlate e seu jeito de falar era evidente quem era, Rakissazes.

**- Eu te odeio.** – Disse a garota ao ouvir aquilo.

**- Eu também... Te amo...** – Retrucou friamente.

Rachel, cidade de fé e adoração. Os cidadãos adoram Freya naquele lugar, tendo muitos sacerdotes na região. Ali também era a casa de Modragor. Longe de Prontera, de Rune-Midgard e, tirando Catherine e Kin, o membro mais longe de todos do clã. Ironicamente o líder de tal. Modragor se mudara para Rachel depois de ser caçado e banido da ordem ao ter se casado com Kayt. Mesmo ele, o que mais havia pregado os ideais da ordem havia sido traído por ele e banido pelo fato de se casar com alguém que não fosse humano. Hoje, depois de muita luta e muitas reviravoltas, ele não é mais caçado e fora aceito novamente na ordem. Mesmo assim Kayt, sua esposa, ainda é hostilizada por muitos por isso continua a morar em Rachel, onde não há guerras ou ódio contra eles.

Kayt Musume, mulher de Modragor, última elfa de Geffenia e arquimaga de poder ímpar. Sempre fora menosprezada por todos por ser diferente, por não ser humana. Seus cabelos longos, extremamente lisos e verdes eram o maior problema dela. Suas orelhas pontudas ela tentava esconder com eles, mas nem sempre conseguia. As tatuagens que tinha pelo corpo todo também não ajudavam, por isso se cobria o máximo que podia sempre, com luvas que cobriam até o cotovelo e roupas grandes. Encontrou em Modragor uma das únicas pessoas que simplesmente não se importavam sobre sua descendência. Para ele, ela era apenas Kayt, não uma elfa, não uma arquimaga, apenas ela mesma. Isso a cativou e não demorou para que os dois estivessem casados, mesmo que tudo e todos fossem contra.

**- Que bom que voltou, senti sua falta. **– Disse Kayt, com seu tom de voz sempre baixo e doce.

Modragor nada disse, apenas a abraçou e a beijou, assim ficando por um longo tempo antes que viessem a se falar. Ambos trocaram olhares, carícias e ele contou à ela sobre o dia em Glast Heim e sua visita em Geffen com Morgana. Ela pouco contou, se focando mais na parte em que treinou Yuki, a filha deles, nos campos dos arredores.

Já era tarde da noite quando o assunto veio à tona novamente. Yuki já estava na cama e os dois estavam sentados no sofá em frente a lareira.

**- Quer dizer que vamos mesmo para lá? **– Perguntou Kayt.

**- Sim, vamos...**

Só o crepitar do fogo se fazia ouvir. Kayt se aninhava no peito do paladino, como se passasse frio ou medo, ou os dois.

**- Não se preocupe... Não vai ser como daquela vez, tudo é diferente agora... **– Ponderou ele, tentando acalmá-la e a abraçando.

**- Você diz isso... Eu tento entender... Mas eu estava lá aquele dia... Eu sei o poder dele... É como se fosse ontem... Eu podia sentir na minha carne... Ele pode ter passado por mim sem me matar, mas é porque eu estava me considerando morta naquele momento... Acho que um pouco de mim morreu aquele dia... **– Ela falava pausadamente, apertando ele contra si com a maior força que conseguia, o que não era incômodo para ele, acostumado com os monstros mais poderosos do mundo lhe atacando.

**- Ei... Eu vou estar lá... Raki, Sophie, Drati, Camile... Todos estarão lá... Você não é mais aquela menininha indefesa... Nada vai acontecer com você, eu te prometo...**

Nada mais foi dito naquela noite. Kayt sabia que não eram necessárias palavras para Modragor entender os sentimentos dela. Modragor, por outro lado, sabia que não seriam palavras que convenceriam o coração traumatizado da esposa sobre o que eles tentariam fazer.

**- Mestre... Chegou um comunicado do clã para o senhor...**

Sensual e mortal. Essas são as palavras para definir uma Jirtas. Usando roupas de couro em preto e vermelho, um chicote na cintura, botas de salto alto e cano longo, eram a perdição da maioria dos homens. De corpo curvilíneo e aparentemente sem defeitos. Cabelos longos e morenos, sorriso sedutor. Monstros cruéis e sádicos, que vivem nas prisões de Glast Heim, atormentando outros monstros e aventureiros que queiram entrar em sua área. Mas não aquela, não totalmente. Aquela era uma Jirtas domesticada. Algo raro de se ver, mas não impossível.

Sentado em um banco, com uma mesa cheia de ingredientes em sua frente estava um criador. A Jirtas entregou a carta ao seu dono e se curvou atrás dele, colocando as mãos nos ombros do jovem rapaz. Muito jovem, diga-se de passagem. Pequeno e mirrado, de cabelos loiros e foscos, embora bem penteados. Segurou a carta nas mãos enquanto a lia. A Jirtas bem que tentou ler, mas o garoto amassou o papel depois de lê-lo, em velocidade estonteante.

**- O que é isso, mestre? Estão ameaçando o senhor mais uma vez? **– Disse manhosamente a criatura enquanto encostava o rosto no ombro do rapaz.

**- Não. **– Respondeu secamente.

Nada mais disse e ela já o conhecia bem para saber que nem adiantaria perguntar. O rapaz começou a trabalhar freneticamente em cima da bancada. Jogou todos os ingredientes no chão e colocou uma caixa cheia de granadas em cima da mesa.

**- Preciso fazer mais algumas dessas... O Vash vai precisar. **– Murmurou para ninguém.

**- Awn, mestre fica tão fofo quando está concentrado... **– Murmurou a Jirtas, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e apenas observando.

Em pouco menos de um mês todos do clã estavam cientes da reunião em Hugel. Espalhados pelo mundo, enfrentando seus próprios problemas, buscando seus próprios sonhos, seja o que for que estivessem fazendo, eles pararam. Um chamado do líder do clã, Modragor. De forma como jamais acontecera antes. Nenhum deles ficou indiferente e nenhum deles ousou não ir. Pelo contrário, mesmo alguns que sequer faziam parte, por não ter idade o suficiente, queriam ir e se dependesse de um deles, eles com toda certeza estariam lá.

**- Escutem... Reuni a todos aqui para mostrar a vocês o convite que recebi do próprio Modragor em pessoa!**

Que discursava para a pequena platéia era Zylon, de oito anos. Filho de Rakissazes, o algoz, e Konnie, a ninja. Garoto esperto, inventivo, de planos mirabolantes, pensamento rápido e músculos quase nulos. Herdara do pai o rosto, da mãe os cabelos e de ambos sua inteligência. Inteligência apenas, não sabedoria, pois isso não se herda. Super aprendiz por excelência, sabe usar um pouco de tudo para se virar, embora nem sempre seja o suficiente para ele.

**- Tio Modragor te deu um convite? Deixa eu ver, deixa deixa deixa, vamos, leia logo!**

Impaciente e agitada era Aki Mimi, também de oito anos. Filha de Kin e Catherine, herdou do pai o carisma e sua hiperatividade da época de criança, da mãe herdou os olhos azuis e a vontade de ajudar, para sua infelicidade. Por temer que os planos de Zylon não dessem certo, sempre o acompanhava, para ajudá-lo e assim sempre, absolutamente sempre, se enrolavam, acabavam machucados, doloridos e de castigo. Ansiosa demais para esperar a idade chegar e escolher uma profissão, virou super aprendiz junto com Zylon e não pode dizer que não gosta, pois ama o fato de saber um pouco de tudo.

**- Convite de que? Aniversário?**

De voz baixa e doce, como a mãe, e um chapéu pontudo e comprido, de abas largas para seu tamanho, que quase cobriam os seus olhos e seus cabelos cinzentos como os do pai, essa era Maiko Yuki, filha de Modragor e Kayt, de nove anos. Meia elfa e com muita afinidade com magia, logo cedo se tornou maga e já é uma bruxa poderosa para sua idade. Tímida e recatada, não gosta de falar muito ou mesmo fazer movimentos bruscos. Está quase sempre com as mãos por baixo da capa de bruxa e pouco se vê de seu rosto por conta do chapéu.

**- Eu não sei...**

O mais velho dos quatro e talvez o mais forte. Akamaki Makizou Dragor, filho de Dratinor Dragor e Camile Nakata, tinha também nove anos, mas ainda assim é mais velho que Yuki. Tem a personalidade da mãe, muito empenhado e prestativo, também tem o cabelo no mesmo tom dela, mas o físico herdou do pai, sendo uma cópia do lorde famoso, mas de cabelos azuis. Logo cedo se tornou espadachim e rapidamente cavaleiro. Tendo privilégios pelo seu sangue azul, quase sempre é treinado pelos melhores espadachins, tem as melhores armas e armaduras, tudo sem se deixar levar pela fama. Um garoto exemplar, sempre ajudando os mais velhos e os primos, embora seja difícil vê-lo sorrir ou mesmo dizer que está se divertindo. É como se estivesse eternamente se cobrando demais, ou buscando algo que jamais terá.

**- Cof cof. **– Tossiu fajutamente Zylon. **– Lerei para vocês a carta!**

O pequeno, em cima de uma caixa de madeira escrito "Frágil, poções vermelhas, este lado para cima" começou a ditar a carta, em voz solene, como um decreto.

_"_**Como membro vitalício do clã Valhalla's Force, você está formalmente convocado(a) para a reunião que acontecerá no primeiro dia do outono em Hugel. Esteja preparado(a) física e psicologicamente para enfrentar aquele que um dia derrotou o mundo todo: Thanatos"**

- **Oooh... **– Ficou boquiaberta a pequena Aki.

Yuki e Akamaki não disseram nada por um instante. Se entreolharam e depois olharam para a carta. Zylon tinha um sorriso magnânimo no rosto, de alguém que acabou de ser nomeado governador do mundo todo.

**- Porque está escrito "Para Aliex" ai atrás? **– Falou calmamente Akamaki, apontando para a carta.

Zylon imediamente virou a carta e olhou abismado para os dizeres.

**- A-ah... É que o Tio fez dois para ele e para economizar tinta mandou esse para mim assim mesmo...**

Houve silêncio enquanto o super-aprendiz tentava explicar mais do que precisava sobre o ocorrido. Akamaki coçou o queixo e Yuki começou a tatear o cajado, enquanto isso Aki ainda olhava maravilhada a carta, estendendo as mãos e implorando mentalmente para que ela caísse das mãos do amigo para que ela lesse.

**- Mas isso não importa! **– Bradou e voltou a pose magnânima. – **O que interessa é que, como membros do clã, nosso dever é subir a torre de Thanatos e derrotar aquele monstro! **– Dito isso ele apontou para o horizonte, mas sem notar que apontara para o velha senhora Ming, que tricotava calmamente um cachecol.

Os outros três olharam para a mulher.

**- A Senhora Ming é um monstro? – **Cochichou Aki para os amigos.

**- Depende... Já viu ela sem dentadura? Aquilo parece um monstro... – **Respondeu Akamaki, fazendo Yuki piscar várias vezes, imaginando a cena.

**- Não! Seus bestas! O monstro é o Thanatos! **– Bradou Zylon.

**- A senhora Ming é o Thanatos! – **Espantou-se Aki

Yuki abraçou o cajado enquanto seus olhos enchiam de água, de medo.

**- Está tudo bem, está tudo bem, ela não vai machucar vocês. **– Acalmava Akamaki as duas garotas, Aki espantada e Yuki choramingando de medo.

**- Eu mereço... **– Murmurou Zylon.

_Próximo capítulo_

_ A notícia da reunião se espalha. Todos os membros do clã Valhalla's Force foram convocados e em Hugel todos se reunirão. Um clã misterioso ronda os heróis, a sombra da Torre os engole e o presságio de um grande destino se aproxima. Mas uma pergunta ainda paira no ar: Qual o maior inimigo do clã? Os espiões, a torre ou eles próprios?_

_Zylon: Não ataquem a Senhora Ming!_


End file.
